


Oh How I Wish We Were More...

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I’m trash for these two sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and Raspberry Mousse watch the sunset...
Relationships: Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Oh How I Wish We Were More...

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two I’m sorry-

“Hurry along, Rasp!” 

A yell snapped Raspberry Mousse out of his daze. The soft voice belonged to Rose, his friend. The two were walking up a hill to see the sunset from up high, and the knight was lagging behind.

“My apologies, I am coming.” He yelled back, speeding up his pace. The only sounds on the hill were the crunching of grass under their shoes, and their small bits of back and forth conversation. 

Raspberry ran until he was next to Rose. “What keeps getting you so distracted?” She asked, turning to face him. Her yellow-green eyes looked like emeralds under the sun, and she was beautiful.

Raspberry caught himself in time to respond within a normal timeframe, “Things have been on my mind lately.” He mumbled, his grip on his backpack straps tightening.

The dancer giggled. “Oh? And what could those things possibly be?” She put her hand over her mouth. 

_You._ “Well...” He sighed. “...love things.” Rose looked curiously at him.

“My dear friend Raspberry is in love? Whoever could have stolen your heart?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not telling you.” He smirked at her. 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now, we’re here!” He looked and Rose was right; they’d arrived at the top on the hill, where there was only a lonesome birch tree and nothing else.

They arrived just in time; when they’d finished setting up a blanket and sat down, the sky was just turning pink.

They both leaned against the tree, sitting side by side, gazing at the beautiful gradient painting the sky. They were both amazed by the sight, watching as the gradient slowly went from orange to pinks, ending off with a deep purple.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Rose said. Raspberry nodded, not turning towards her, keeping his eyes on the sky. “I’m so lucky to know you...” She muttered under her breath. That’s what caught his attention, and he slowly turned to her.

_Does she feel for me..?_ “...C’est impossible...” He whispered. She looked at him, and their contrasting eyes locked.

“I wouldn’t lie, Raspberry. I am truly grateful to know you, and see such a gorgeous sight with you.” Her expression was unreadable. Her eyebrows were furrowed, but she didn’t seem angry. She even seemed a little sad. 

The knight looked down. “...You’ve gotta stop doing that.” He muttered. The dancer looked at him, confused.

She tilted her head. “Doing... what?” Her expression seemed saddened.

This was it. He grabbed her hand and leaned close, “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” He leaned all the way in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. 

It ended as soon as it started, however, when he pulled back. Rose held a shocked expression on her face as she stared at him. Raspberry grew anxious as she didn’t respond, but anxiety turned into confusion when she grinned.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other around his back as she dipped him, connecting their lips again. They stared into each other’s eyes, both completely red-faced. 

He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her back, shutting his eyes. 

And there they stay for a few moments, the only things in their minds now being each other, and love.


End file.
